Problems with the Captain
by Licia Parker
Summary: Li looks like a regular cabin boy. han me downs from just about every crew memmber on the Black Pearl. But Li's not as regular as he looks. Find out in this interesting POTC romance story. JackOC. reated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

DisclaimerI don't own POTC but i do own Li. Had this interesting inspiration as i was reading some other fics on here. You 'll see what happens.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Oy! Li! Get in here, lad!" A boy with strawberry blond hair and blue eyes ran towards the captain.

"Aye, Captain?" He leaned against the railing to keep his balance.

"Where be my clean clothes, boy?" The Captain looked at Li sternly. "I need them for when we get to town. A man can't pick up a woman if he looks like this." He indicated his messy shirt.

"Aye. Sorry, Captain Sparrow, I'll go fetch them." Li ran off towards where he had hung the clothes. He pulled them off the line and shoved them into a bag before running back to the Captain's cabin where Jack Sparrow waited patiently…well if you don't count the foot tapping and the impatient look on his face, he was patient.

"There ye go. Good job boy. You're off for the rest of the night. Now off ye go." Jack pushed the seventeen year old boy out of the cabin. Li jogged back to his room behind the galley. He lay down on his bed and closed his eyes before falling asleep.

"Ah! Monty! Where's Captain Sparrow?" Li looked to the cook as they stood on the deck of the _Black Pearl_.

"He left at first light." Monty nodded towards the dock at the bottom of the gangplank. "Via that there gangplank." Monty pulled on his jacket and sauntered down the plank and away from sight, down the dock. Li sighed and watched as his only friend left. Sighing again he walked down the gangplank and started down a street. This is a town he knew well…a little _too_ well.

Li casually walked down the street and turned a corner. He noticed a cat shrink into the alleyway and continued on his way until he reached an old dingy house. He lightly knocked on the door and it was opened. The person behind the door gasped and allowed him in quickly. "My Dear! Where have you been?"

"I got work on a ship, Grandma. I'm a cabin boy now. I'm on my way to fulfilling my dream!" Li smiled happily at his grandmother.

Looking outside, Li noticed it was almost night fall, "I should get going. Captain will be looking for me." He cursed to himself, they had talked too long. He got up and pulled on his jacket again, kissed his grandmother's check and was off like a shot. As his grandmother looked around it barely looked like she had had any company, save for the extra teacup across from her.

Running up the gangplank Li quickly made it to the kitchen.

"Where ye been boy? Captain was lookin' fer ya." Li groaned as Monty pointed a wooden spoon at him.

"I was talkin' to someone." Li sighed.

"Who?" Monty wiped his hands on a rag next to him.

"My grandmother," Li took off his jacket, "what did the Captain want?'

"Just wanted to know where you were. Told him that ye were probably in your room, didn't seemed too bothered to check on ye, though." Monty turned and started pealing potatoes.

"Well I'm going to sit in my room now. See ya." Li picked up his jacket and walked calmly into his room before closing the door and locking it. Throwing his jacket on the bed he pulled at his shirt and threw it onto the bed to join the jacket. Pulling at the chest bindings he hissed in relief as they fell off to reveal that he wasn't a boy; in fact, _he_ was very much a _she_.

* * *

so lemme know what you think, alright? R&R please! 


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: still dun own it. sweatdrop

Even though not many people reviewed those that did seemed to like it. I rather think this is the most genius plot line i've come up with yet. SOOOOOO...check out the new instalment to Problem's with the Captain!

* * *

Chapter 2

Li sighed. She looked in the mirror placed above you bed, "Welcome back Alicia." She ran her fingers through her hair and pulled her laid on her bed, deciding to leave her shirt on the bed, rather than on her body, she crossed her arms over her naked chest to gather some warmth. Closing her eyes she slipped under the covers and drifted off to sleep. But as soon as she drifted off a load rap was inflicted upon the door. She jumped and quickly wrapped the bandages around her chest, pulled her hair into a small pony tail at the base of her neck and ran to the door. "Hello." Li leaned against the door resuming her male composure.

"There ye are, Lad. I need ye help with something." Captain Jack Sparrow led Li to his cabin. Jack sat on a chair and propped his feet up on the table. "I'm going to start teaching you how to become a real pirate." Li nodded.

"Thank you, sir." Li smiled happily to himself. He turned and left after being dismissed. He went to sleep fast knowing tomorrow would be an exhausting day.

Li woke up early and changed his clothes. Unbinding his chest again he reverted back into his female persona. Sighing she walked around shirtless, happy to release her chest. Binding your chest for two long gets painful, after a while.

"Ay, Li, Lad you in there?" Monty opened the door and Li gasped, quickly covering her chest and crouching down. "Li, lad, you ok there son?"

"Monty! Close the bloody door!" Li hissed at the cook.

"Is that you, Lad?" Monty spotted Li and stared at her. Li grabbed at her shirt and pulled it on before standing up. "Ye be a lass! I must tell the-!" He gasped as he found a hand in front of his mouth.

"Don't tell the captain. Please, Monty. I need you to keep my secret, please. This is the only way for me to become a proper pirate." Li moved her hand away from her mouth.

"How did you hide your breast, Li?" Monty looked at her cautiously, "Is your name really, 'Li'?"

"Yes." Li sighed and pulled off her shirt and rewrapped the wrappings, "Like so. You promise you won't tell anyone Monty?"

"Yes I promise, Lass." Monty smiled sincerely. He loved Li's help in the kitchen and wasn't about to loose the great help.

"Alright I'm off. Captain Sparrow wanted me to meet him down at the beach after sunrise." Li smiled at Monty pulled on his jacket and walked out the room.

"Interesting, very interesting." Monty moved back into the kitchen and began preparing breakfast for the rest of the crew.

* * *

Li watched Jack as he moved around the beach casually. He noticed the tan skin of his calf, how skinny his calf was and how the muscles pulled and released as he walked. He also noticed how tone and lean he was as he pulled off his shirt and messed around in the water. "First of all is that ye have to learn how to have fun. Now come on, pull off ye shirt, lad and come have fun."

"I'd prefer not to." Li sighed; he didn't need his secret revealed twice in one day. One was a enough and the second time didn't need to be revealed to the Captain of all people. Li continued to admire Jack from afar, knowing the thoughts were wrong and scandalous, but not caring at the same time. As long as nobody knew, it couldn't hurt, right?

"Alright then." Jack continued rolling around in the salty Caribbean sea. Li sat skipping rocks when he heard movement behind him. He quickly grabbed his sword and noticed Jack running for him. Getting on his feet, Jack lunged at him with his sword. Parrying the attack, Li crossed swords with Jack Sparrow again. This happened several more times until Jack fell to the ground, flat on his back. "Oof! That was good. At least you know how to fight." Jack smiled and got up moving back towards the boat. "Good job." Jack took a detour, however, and headed into the town. Li shook his head and sat back down by the sea. Pulling off his shirt he pulled at the binds. She smiled and pulled off the rest of her clothing before walking towards the warm waters. She knew this was mistake one, and she didn't care to find out about mistake two either. She swam around gleefully for a while and then returned to her scattered clothing. Pulling on her pants and her shirt she toyed with the rocks around her. Hearing a small squeaking sound she turned to find a baby monkey, hungry and alone. Stretching out her arms the little monkey came to her and nuzzled against her hand. Feeding him part of the banana she had bought earlier the monkey sat on her lap and munched happily at the treat.

"Do you want to come live with me?" Li stroked the little monkey's head. The monkey moved a bit, indicating yes and Li smiled, "I'll call you Jak then, how's that?" Jak squeaked and went back to his delicious slice of banana. Li smiled fondly and leaned against the large rock behind her and closed her eyes, basking in the warm rays of the morning sun.

* * *

Waking up Li noticed it was almost sun set and pulled off her shirt to reapply the binds to her chest. Pulling on his shirt Li, picked up the sleeping Jak and quickly made it to the ship before the Captain could return. He went straight to his room to drop off Jak and pull on a new shirt. Monty smiled. "What did you find there, eh, Li?"

"I found this baby monkey on the beach after the Captain had left. I named him Jak. He was so hungry." Li snuggled his nose in the monkey's fur. "I'm gonna go put him in bed so he can sleep. Do you think you could put some fruit for him in my room, please?"

"Sure, lad." Monty nodded and handed Li a bowl of fruit, "That's for little Jak. This is for you." Monty handed Li a stack of frosted biscuits. "I thought this could be an early birthday present. Don't let the men know you have 'em."

"Thanks Monty." Li put the biscuits in his trunk and the fruit next to his bed. Setting Jak on the bed, he watched as the little monkey curled u p against the pillow. Li smiled and pulled on a new shirt.

"Boy! Get out here!" Li quickly walked out the door.

"What's up Monty!" Li looked around wildly.

"Ya gotta get offa the ship, now!" Monty opened the window to the sea, "There are some men lookin' fer a girl that was down by the beach. The captain is havin' a bit 'o trouble keepin' them from lookin' around." Li nodded and moved back into his room. Grabbing his sword and Jak he moved back into the kitchen and climbed out the window. "I'll letcha know when it's safe to come back. I'll come and through out the slop to the harbor pigs alright? We won't leave for another fort night, so don't worry about it."

"See ya Monty. Thanks." Letting go of the ledge Li fell to the waters below. Swimming to shore,. Li sighed. He was going to have to have to walk around as a woman for a while. He stripped himself of his shirt and pulled the bindings from his chest. Wrapping the bindings around her sword, she pulled her hair from its ponytail and threw her shirt back on. Getting up she stumbled towards the town hoping someone would take pity of her and lend her some clothes.

* * *

"You poor dear! Come with me to my house, won't you. We'll get you dressed and you can stay with me." A woman herded Li into her house. "Here, these were my daughter's when she was your age." She thrust a pretty gown at her and Li took it and changed into it as the woman left the room. Li followed the woman out after she dressed. Putting her things in a sack she allowed Jak to sleep in the sack. "What's your name dear?" The woman handed Li a cup of tea.

"Alicia Flanagan." Li politely took the tea and downed it.

"I'm Ms. Flatcher." The woman smiled. "You can stay with me as long as you need to. Why were you all wet?"

"My boat sunk." Li came up with the story on the spot. "I got caught in some reef and it put a hole in my boat."

"Are you a pirate?" Ms. Flatcher stared at Li suspiciously.

"No." Li said calmly happy that she could pull off this part easily. "But I'll be spending a lot of time by the harbor to maybe find someone interested in selling theirs."

"Better be careful. Captain Jack Sparrow landed with his crew the other day." Ms. Flatcher got up and started getting busy around the kitchen.

"I know. I saw his ship when I came up on the shore." Li sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Thank you, but I would like to retire now, if that's alright."

"Of course, dear. I'll see you in the morning." Ms. Flatcher waved at Li as she turned and walked into the room she was being lent.

* * *

Jack looked at all the crew members, "Have any of you snuck a woman on this ship?" He glared at every single one.

"No sir!" Shouted the crew back.

"Then why, the blazes, did two men come here and ask for a woman, eh? That is unless one of ye is a woman." Jack eyed the crew. "Fess up."

"There was a woman down by the docks. They must have seen her around the ship and thought she was with us. She left as they left, though!" Monty waved his wooden spoon around. "I saw her as I was loadin' me galley with supplies, Captain."

"Right. Well you'll be under strict watch. A woman on board would only distract me." Jack smirked. "Now get back to work you lazy dogs!" The crew scampered away. Jack leaned over the railing. 'Now where has that Li gotten to?' "Monty!"

"Aye, sir?" Monty wobbled up to Jack.

"Where be Li?" Jack leaned against the rails, facing Monty.

"Hasn't been back since you left this mornin' cap." Monty looked out to the setting sun.

"Ye sure?" Jack rubbed his chin with his hand.

"Aye," Monty nodded.

"Right then, off ye go. Thanks Monty." Jack smiled at his friend.

"No problem." Monty moved back to his galley and continued working.

* * *

At morning Li woke up and dressed, it was strange not having to bind her chest and wear men's clothes. Instead she had to wear women's clothes, it was slightly uncomfortable but it was almost relaxing. "Alicia, dear, are you up?" Li jumped slightly at the sound of Ms. Flatcher's voice.

"Aye, Ms. Flatcher." Li walked out into the kitchen.

"Are you hungry, dear?" Ms. Flatcher moved around the stove making her something to eat.

"No, thanks Ms. Flatcher. I'm going to go and look around." She clicked her tongue and Jak was instantly on her shoulder and ready to go. "Do you have any bananas or fruit, Ms. Flatcher?"

"Yes, of course, dear." Ms. Flatcher handed Li a banana who, in turn, handed it to the hungry little monkey on her shoulder.

"Thanks. See you later!" Li waved and hurried out of the house. She moved towards the harbor and noticed the Jak was looking towards the ship, "Not just yet Jak. We'll go home when Monty gives us the signal."

"Now why would a pretty girl such as you be down here amongst us harbor rats?" Li spun around and noticed a boy her age. She blushed.

"I like the ocean. Is there a problem?" She replied with spunk.

"No there's no problem. But usually girls like you are fawning over the lawyer boys and such." The boy smirked and leaned against the railing beside her.

"Feh. Those boys are so dull. It's like talking to a tin can, really." Li said airily. "Harbor boys are so much easier to talk to." She smiled at the boy. "Alicia Flanagan."

"Ralph O'Connor." Ralph took her hand and kissed the top of her knuckles, "Lovely to make your acquaintance." Ralph purred suavely as Li gently took back her hand.

"Thank you." Li smiled. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Monty was coming down the gang plank.

"You apparently aren't from around here, as you seem to be enjoying the scenery." Ralph smirked.

"I'm not from around her. I came here by sea. I'm staying with a woman called Ms. Flatcher, you know her?" Li watched Ralph's face for any reaction.

"Yeah, she's my aunt." Ralph dismissed the comment.

"You don't like her?" Li cradled Jak in her arms.

"My mother doesn't like her, I adore her, and I'm just not allowed to see her." Ralph sighed, "But I do anyway." He smiled wickedly.

"You bad boy." Li taunted adding a slight hint of seduction in her tone.

"I know." Ralph smiled, "Well I have to be off to work. If you'll meet me down here at tea time we can talk a bit more, eh?"

"Of course." Li smiled, leaning over she kissed Ralph's cheek and giggled as he walked away, stumbling.

"You seem to be enjoying life as a girl, Lass." Li whirled around and smiled up at Monty.

"I am. I've missed so much. But I'd rather be back on the ship with you." Li brushed her hair over her shoulder.

"You look very nice in a dress, Li. Maybe if things were different I'd be able to buy you some at the different ports we stop at." Monty smiled.

"If things were different I would have never gotten a job on the ship, in the first place." Li sighed.

"Yeah," Monty wiped the sweat from his brow. "Well I better get to work. We'll be leaving tomorrow night. So don't get too attached with lover boy there."

"Alright," Li blushed, "See you Monty." Li ran down the street back to Ms. Flatcher's house.

* * *

"There you are. I see you've met Ralph, my nephew." Ms. Flatcher moved around the kitchen.

"Aye," Li was distracted, and Ms. Flatcher could tell.

"What's got you so out of whack, dear?" Ms. Flatcher set a cup of tea and a sandwich in front of Li.

"I found someone who will take me with them to find a boat." Li smiled and fed Jak a sandwich.

"That's wonderful, dear. Oh, but poor Ralph has taken a liking to you, dear. Couldn't you stay?" Ms. Flatcher smiled at her, gently.

"I can't I'm sorry. But I can try to visit from time to time." Li smiled apologetically. "I'm leaving tomorrow night, so I'll leave tomorrow afternoon so I can help out."

"Alright, it can't be helped, but do see that you do come back and visit." Ms. Flatcher's smile faltered as Li walked towards the door.

"I'm going to look around and then I'm going to meet Ralph by the docks." Li smiled and moved to close the door.

"Tell him easy please, dear. I never like seeing my nephew upset." Ms. Flatcher smiled sadly.

"Bye." Li closed the door and walked around town, following the cobble path. She soon found herself in the market and was astounded by the sights and sounds. Finding a booth she bought bough a little shirt and blanket for Jak. Soon tea time rolled around and she rushed to the dock.

* * *

"You're late." Li turned and found Ralph by the railing.

"Sorry." Li blushed and followed Ralph as he started walking down the beach. "I got side tracked, Jak ran off."

"S'alright." Ralph smiled and took Li's hand. Li leaned against him, finally receiving the touch she had wanted from a man for so long.

"I have you tell you something, Ralph." Li smiled sadly. Ralph made an 'I'm listening' gesture and sat down, pulling her to sit beside him. "I know I only met you this morning, and I really enjoy being with you.. But the thing is…is that I'm leaving tomorrow night. I was going to tell you later or not even tell you but I thought it would be wrong."

'You're going to come and visit, right?" Ralph's tone help hope in it.

"Of course!" Li smiled.

"Well then it's fine." Ralph smiled and watched as Jak chased a crab around the sand.

"Alright then," Li smiled, "That makes me feel a lot better."

Together they sat there until sunset.

* * *

Li slipped out of the house and in the cover of an alleyway, wrapped the bind around her chest. Pulling on his clothes, Li Put his hair in a ponytail again and slung the bag over his shoulder and strode towards the docks. Walking towards the gangplank a hand on his shoulder stopped him. "Alicia, I wanted to say goodbye." Li turned and stared at the man before him.

"Pardon me do I know you?" Li raised an eyebrow.

"Alicia, what's wrong with your voice, and why are you dressed like that?" Ralph looked over Li's body.

"Uh. I don't know you, do I?" Li raised his other eyebrow.

"You are Alicia Flanagan, aren't you?" Ralph looked intently at Li.

"No. I'm Li Flanagan, but I have no relation to _Alicia Flanagan._" Li pulled away roughly, from Ralph. "Now if you excuse me…"

"Oi! Li. Boy, get over here, I need your help with the provisions!" Li sighed in gratitude as Monty called his name.

"I'm coming." Li walked over to Monty and grabbed a box.

"Having a little trouble with Lover boy there?" Monty smirked.

"Shut it." Li punched Monty's arm gently. Monty chuckled and, together, they continued to load the provisions onto the boat.

"Aye! Li where ye been, lad?" Li turned and smiled at one of the crew members.

"Been staying in town, Mat." Li shrugged slightly and leaned against the railing.

"Ye get lucky, boy?" Mat nudged the boy's shoulder.

"Nah," Li smiled, "none of the girls interested me too much." 'Damn straight. Ewwww… even entertaining the thought of me _getting lucky_ with a _girl_ is kinda sickening. But maybe with a boy.' Li turned and walked towards the ropes to the crow's nest. "I'm on watch, see ya." Latching onto the rope Li steadily climbed up to the crow's nest to relieve the pirate on duty.

* * *

well what do you think... if you're really really confused with the he/she changes let me know and i'll explain it before the beginning of the next chappie.

Read and review please! -


End file.
